


He Said, He Said

by beililee (sapphoatsunset)



Series: Super Junior 100 Fic Challenge [60]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-19
Updated: 2008-07-19
Packaged: 2017-11-23 05:10:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphoatsunset/pseuds/beililee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Prompt:</b> #62 - God (77 of 100)<br/>Contains an OOC Kangin (or so I'm told...)<br/>This is pure dialogue, solely dialogue floating in the mist with nothing to anchor it so it that bothers you, oh well! ^^</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Said, He Said

“I’m getting kind of worried about him. It’s almost like he thinks that he is God.”

“I’ve noticed as well, but my thought is that if he really wants to piss people off and thus cause his own downfall at the sharp end of a pointy object, then that’s fine with me. It’s not my business.”

“But aren’t we supposed to take care of him, since he is younger than us, I mean? You’re not being a very caring hyung.”

“It’s hard to care when he’s shoving his religion down my throat and walking around, nose in the air, as if to sniff out insubordination and crush it with his lifelong faith in a savior. Who’s going to save him when Heechul finally snaps? When Shindong finally snaps – and don’t give me that bullshit about Shindong being a sweetheart. There’s only so much a person can take, sweetheart or not.”

“I… I really don’t know. Maybe I should talk to him, try to reason with him.”

“Are you crazy? God doesn’t listen to the advice of commoners. I swear he’s worse the Heechul in one of his ‘I am queen. Hear me roar.’ fits and you are denser than Donghae and Eunhyuk put together.”

“But it’s still our responsibility. And I can’t go over to China with him and lead a group when he’s in such a state. It will ruin everything.”

“And I’m not letting you suffer for the cause. It’ll ruin everything. It’ll ruin me.”

“Really? Aw~ I don’t know what to say.”

“Don’t say anything, fucker. Just hug me.”


End file.
